Doctor Who Adventures/Glitch
A TV is opened at the news channel. News Reporter Woman: I am Alicia, and here we are with the newest news. A terrible event has recently taken place in Chelmsford. An unidentified ultra-fast ship has destroyed a big chunk of the city and turned around right before hitting London. The event caused over 200 deaths, and the people of London are lucky to be alive. Kate Stewart closes the TV. Kate: Mike. Get the Doctor on the line. The Doctor is in the Tardis with Ichigo, preparing to go check for survivors. Ichigo: I hope those people are ok. Like you said, the ones who killed the Zindagors weren't those. Doctor: People have definitely died. Unless the city was evacuated, there HAVE been deaths. Ichigo: Why are we going there then? Doctor: There could be survivors. But that part of the city must be ruins now. Maybe they're stuck somewhere. We need to go save whoever we can. Ichigo: Wait, don't we take Shalek with us? Doctor: He's sleeping, let him be for now. The Tardis phone rings, and the Doctor answers. Doctor: Hello? The Doctor here. Kate(trough the phone): Did you hear what happened in Chelmsford? Doctor: Chelmsford? Ah, so that's where we were. Kate(trough the phone): "we were"? You were there? Doctor: Yea. Some octopus dude from the future wanted to take revenge on humanity...for something they'll do a millenium from now. Kate(trough the phone): If you were there, why didn't you stop him? Doctor: Hey, don't put the blame on ME. It was because of me the ship didn't reach London and further. Kate(trough the phone): Right right, sorry. Doctor: Can we talk later? I was just heading there to check for survivors. Kate(trough the phone): I sent a squad there too. I'll let them know you will arrive shortly. Doctor: Alright, thanks. Kate(trough the phone): Bye. Doctor: Bye. The Doctor hangs the phone. Ichigo: Who was that? Doctor: Unit. Ichigo: Unit? Doctor: I didn't doubt you would have never heard of them. Ichigo: Right...So who are they? Doctor: Unit, they....save Earth. Sorta like me, I suppose. Stop aliens, you know. Ichigo: Where were they when I was kidnapped, huh? Doctor: They're not global. They're limited to the UK. And they can't see into the future to see every disaster. They're just there to help stop it if one happends near them. Ichigo: What if they expanded globally? Have a base in every country? That would secure us from aliens. Doctor: It's not that easy to establish a base, especially a secret one. And while they might have a lot of soldiers and what not, it wouldn't be enough to split them all over the globe. Ichigo: They could make an effort. Doctor: Maybe...in the future. Right now, that's impossible. Ichigo: Alright alright, you win. Let's go to ......Err.....Sorry, I'm from Japan, I have no idea what city we have to go to. Doctor: Don't worry. Kate let me know on the phone. Chelmsford, here we come! The Tardis materializes in a ruin of a city with a crack in the middle with water in it(that's where the ship came trough, cracked the ground, and allowed the water to go in the crack). Ichigo: This place is horribly creepy. Doctor: It's worse than I thought. Look at that purple house for example. It's destroyed. Ichigo: Ummm..Doctor? That house is green. Doctor: What? No, that's purple. Maybe you're colorblind. Ichigo: I...actually did that test last year. I'm not. Maybe it's you who is colorblind. Doctor: No. Time Lords can't be color blind. Ichigo: Time Lords? Doctor: Well yea, I'm not a human either. Ichigo: WHAT? Doctor: Don't worry. I'm not like Zindagor. This planet would've been blown up a billion times if I wasn't here to stop it. Ok, a billion is an exxageration, but you get the idea. The Unit Soldiers are on the other side of the crack. Soldier: DOCTOR! Doctor: Ah, the Unit Soldiers! Soldier: Did you find anyone? Doctor: Uh, no, we actually didn't start looking just yet. Soldier: Ah alright. Ichigo: The city is in a very bad state. It's like a ghost town. Unit General: Who's that? The new companion? Doctor: Oh, no no no. He was just involved in these events and wanted to make sure the people of this city are ok. Unit General: Right. You two look on that side of the crack. We'll continue on this one. Doctor: Of course. Ichigo: WAIT! We need to solve a dispute. Sir..what color is that building? Unit General: Uhh...Green. Why? Doctor: WHAT? That is obviously purple, how could anyone see it as green? They're not even similar colors. The Doctor notices a shady person between two cracked buildings. Doctor: Look! A survivor! Ichigo: Doctor, there's nothing the-....Doctor! The Doctor starts running towards the shady person. Doctor: Hey, are you ok? Shady Person: Huh? *turns his head* Yes yes, he's muttering something. Doctor: What? Look, were you here when the accident happened? Are you hurt? Shady Person: It might happen sooner than we thought. This isn't good. The Shady person vanishes. Doctor: W-what? Ichigo runs to the Doctor. Ichigo: Doctor, why were you talking alone? Doctor: I wasn't. There was a man there. Ichigo: I'm...pretty sure there wasn't. Unit General(shouting): WE'LL GO LOOK OVER THERE! SEE YOU LATER! Doctor(shouting): OK! Ichigo: There was nobody there. Doctor: Yes there was. A man with a hood. Ichigo: There was no one there! Doctor: Yes there was!!! ... Something's not right. That building is PURPLE, and there WAS a man here. Ichigo: Maybe you're hallucinating. From the superspeed...The Desactrum...Time Travel maybe, I don't know about these stuff. Maybe they have side effects. Doctor: NO! There was somebody here....But we're straying from our objective. Let's go look for survivors. On the beach the Zindagor washed up on. Zindagor: Ggrrrrr....*looks up and notices this is the city he destroyed* .... I killed some people at least. *stands up* BUT NOT ENOUGH! The Zindagor looks around. Zindagor: Where's my ship? 2 Unit soldiers walk to the beach(which is also broken in 2). Unit: Are you ok? Zindagor: ... Unit 2: Where you hurt by the ship? Zindagor: The ship? WHERE'S MY SHIP? Unit: ...AH! THAT WAS YOU! Who did all this! Zindagor: Ya' got me. But in reality, I got you. Zindagor's chin tentacles extend, catch the 2 Unit Soldiers and throws them in the sea, after which, his tentacles return back to a smaller state. Zindagor starts walking towards the city. Zindagor: I'm coming for you, Doctor! In the jungles of Castela: Tetra has a map of a town. Tetra: So this is where you two will come in from. I'll come from here though. The objective is to get cooked food. You all got it? Thieves: YES M'AM! Tetra: Then let's get to it. Tetra notices a child just outside the cave. Tetra: Huh? Tetra goes outside to talk to the child. Tetra: What are you doing here? Child: She's talking. Voice: First him, now her? Tetra: Who said that? Who are you, kid? Child: Me? Uh....I'm not authorized to talk to you. Tetra: What? The child vanishes. Tetra: Wha-... Saveer: Tetra are you ok? Tetra: That....that child just vanished. Saveer: What child? Tetra: There was a child here. Milton: Er.....there wasn't. Tetra: What are you talking about? Of course there was. He even spoke to me. Gahan: Maybe we should postpone this raid. I don't think you're feeling alright. Tetra: No! The raid will take place today. I'm perfectly fine! On Earth: Ichigo: Didn't find anything yet. Maybe there aren't survivors. Doctor: Well to be fair this city was destroyed by a super speed boat that destroyed almost all buildings. It would be a miracle that anyone survived. Ichigo: Then why are we here? Doctor: You never know for sure. Zindagor appears in front of the Doctor. Zindagor: TIME FOR MY REVENGE, DOCTOR! Ichigo/Doctor: ZINDAGOR! Ichigo: Y-you're alive? Zindagor: I'm half octopus you idiot. I can breathe underwater. Doctor: Gah, should of thought of that. Zindagor: You're right. You should of. Zindagor's chin tentacles extend and capture the Doctor. He uses them to hold the Doctor up in the air. Doctor: AAH! Ichigo: DOCTOR! Zindagor: You don't know all my powers, do you? Guess this power will shock you...Quite literally. Electricity starts coming out of his chin-tentacles, and since they're holding the Doctor up in the air, they electrocute the Doctor. The Doctor falls down and the tenatcles return. Doctor: AAAAGAGA! The Doctor crashes on the ground from the air. Ichigo: DOCTOR, NO! The Doctor's eyes are closed. Ichigo: YOU JUST KILLED HIM! Zindagor: And now it's your turn! Unit General: Oh, I don't think so. The Unit General and Unit Soldier appear behind The Zindagor. They all shoot him with sleeping guns and he falls asleep to the ground. Ichigo: Unit! Quick! The Doctor! He....He's dead. Unit General: Calm down buddy. The Doctor doesn't die. He regenerates. Changes his body. Ichigo: But....he didn't do that. Unit General: There are only 2 reasons he wouldn't regenerate. Ichigo: Which are? Unit General: The first reason is that he is out of them. No more regenerations. Ichigo: Maybe he really doesn't have any more. Unit General: No. He recently has gotten 12 more, we know that for a fact. He didn't even use half of them yet. Ichigo: If that's not it...then why didn't he regenerate? Unit General: Regeneration happends only when his body dies. Ichigo: So if he didn't regenerate yet....and he's still capable of doing it..... He's not dead! Unit General: Exactly. Ichigo: But he's in a fatal position. Unit General: Right again, newbie. He COULD die any minute and start regenerating. Ichigo: Oh no... Unit General: Right wing soldiers, pick up the Doctor. Left wing soldiers, pick up Zindagor. Newbie, where's the Tardis? Ichigo: Uh, right this way! Unit General: Soldiers, follow the newbie. They all enter the Tardis. The door sound awokens Shalek. Shalek: Huh? ZINDAGOR? Unit? ... AH! Doctor!? Ichigo, what's going on? Unit General: We captured the cause of the disaster....but not before he attacked the Doctor. Shalek: Is...is he dead? Unit General: No, he would of regenerated. We want to take him to Unit's Medical Center. Handles, you got that? Handles: Affirmative, sir. An hour later, Ichigo and Shalek are in the Unit Medical Center's Waiting Room. Suddenly, Doctor Magnus comes trough the hall with a file in his hand. Magnus: The scan is complete. Ichigo, Shalek, come inside. They all go inside, where the Doctor is laying on a bed. Kate was already inside. Kate: So then, doctor Magnus...How fatal is his condition? Clearly not fatal enough to cause regeneration. Magnus: He short-circuited. Ichigo: Wait....I know he's not a human, but I didn't know they were like....robots. Shalek: Time Lords AREN'T robots. Magnus: This.....This right here *points to the Doctor* is a robot. Shalek/Ichigo/Kate: WHAT? Kate: That is impossible....Could it be this is a fake? Shalek: But he knew everything the Doctor would know. He knows my name, the Tardis's database password... Magnus: We have scans of the Doctor from the past. Magnus hands Kate the scans of the Doctor's past inarnations scans. Kate: Those are clearly Time Lordian. Magnus: But the scan we did now is of a robot. Ichigo: Wait. The general said the Doctor changes his body when dying. Maybe he regenerated into a robot. Magnus: I am afraid that is not true. Magnus hands to Ichigo a scan of the Doctor's body from this incarnation from a few years back. Magnus: That is a scan of THIS incarnation from 2 years ago. Clearly Time Lordian. Shalek: So this Doctor is a fake? Kate: Hmmm...It does seem like it. Shalek: Hmmm... Magnus: When the Zindagor... Ichigo: WAIT! THE ZINDAGOR! Where is he now? He wants revenge on me too. Kate: Don't worry. The soldiers imprisoned him. Ichigo: Ah ok... Magnus: As I was saying: When the Zindagor electrocuted the robot, he had a glitch that caused him to short-circuit and shut down. Kate: And that explains why he didn't regenerate. Only Time Lords can...and this is not one. Shalek: But where's the real Doctor? The Doctor makes a weird sound, and suddenly stands up. Doctor: Ughh...What happened? The Doctor looks at Kate, Shalek, Ichigo and Magnus. Doctor: Kate? What's going on here? Why are you all looking so serious? Kate: .... Who are you? WHY are you impersonating the Doctor? Since WHEN have you been impersonating the Doctor? And WHERE is the Doctor? Doctor: Impersonating the Doctor? I AM the Doctor! Magnus: Those scans of your body say otherwise. This is clearly a robot. You sir, are a robot. Doctor: What? No I'm not. Time Lords can't regenerate into robots. Magnus: And you certainly did not. Magnus hands the Doctor the file of this incarnation's scan from 2 years ago. Magnus: You previously weren't one. Doctor: But...What? I am the Doctor. I swear I am. I have no idea what this is. It must be an error. Magnus: You are at Unit. We make no mistakes in a situation that we originally believed the Doctor's life was in play. But you are not the Doctor. Doctor: Look, ask me whatever you want and I will answer. I can prove you that I am the Doctor. Ichigo: Whoever you are, you really know him well. Doctor: That's because I AM him. Kate brings out a gun and points it to the Doctor. Kate: Tell us your objective now! NOW! Magnus: That gun will not affect him. If being electrocuted and dropped from such a hight didn't destroy the robot, a gun will not do anything. It's more advanced than anything of this century. Shalek: So he's from the future? Doctor: Can you STOP this "robot" bussiness? I'm telling you, I AM The Doctor. Kate: Listen here impersonator. We have the neccesary tools to break a robot to pieces and aquire its chip. We can either talk, or destroy your entire case to get to your "brain". Doctor: *sigh* Ok, what do you want to know? Kate: Who are you? Doctor: THE DOCTOR! Kate: You're not! Doctor: YES I AM! Kate: ... Alright. He's not gonna talk. Take him to the dismemberment chamber. Doctor: What? No! WAIT! Soldiers take the Doctor out of the room. Kate, Magnus, Ichigo and Shalek follow. At the dismemberment chamber: Shalek and Ichigo are sitting on a chair. Shalek: I really don't understand what's going on. Ichigo: Me even less so. The Doctor's robotic arm is taken off. Doctor: W-WHAT?! I...I really AM a robot? This...this isn't right. I must be dreaming or something. Magnus: Shut up and let us work. Doctor: But... The Doctor sees a man in the distance. Doctor: H-hey! Who's that? Shalek: Who? Shalek and Ichigo turn their heads around. Ichigo: There's no one there. Shalek/Doctor: YES THERE IS! Shalek: I'm seeing it too! Kate: Shalek, robot, there's nothing there, shut up. Man in the distance: Ah, so they're starting to really talk? Gr....I'm not ready yet. Looks like they're coming out of it. We need to monitor them. The man dissapears. Doctor: H-huh?! Kate: Magnus, take off his head. I bet the chip is there. Doctor: Ah, of course. Doctor Magnus takes the robot's head and opens it. Inside, there's a yellow light. Ichigo: What is that? Shalek: Huh? Kate: Where's the chip? And what is that? The yellow ligth vanishes and the robot's body is shattered into pieces Everyone: WHAT?! Shalek: That really wasn't the Doctor then. Kate: But that light....the robot didn't have a chip for a brain. It had....a light. Ichigo: I'm so confused. Suddenly, the door is desintegrated by Zindagor. Shalek/Ichigo: ZINDAGOR?! Magnus: He escaped. Kate brings out a gun. Kate: Don't try anything. Soldiers come from behind, blocking Zindagor inside. Zindagor: Hehehhahahaha. I'm not here to hurt anyone this time. This time...we'll talk. Ichigo: Talk? You're not the type to talk. Unless they're orders. Zindagor: Oh, what I'm about to say IS an order. You are Unit, aren't you? Kate: ... Yes. Why do you ask? Zindagor: Why? Because it's your bloody descendants that will kill the Zindagors. Kate: We are eliminating anything that is a threat to humanity. If we eliminated you in the future, you must've given us a reason to. Zindagor: Our planet was destroyed. 200 Zindagors escaped and ran off. Here, to Earth. AND YOU ELIMINATED US! Kate: If we eliminated you, it means you have given us reasons. Shalek: Not necesarily. You are hostile to everything not human. Kate: Shalek, don't get in this. Shalek: Yes I will get in this. The Doctor is not here. He's god knows where, and I'm only the second best to take charge. Zindagor: I take it you don't regret killing us? Kate: I'm not gonna regret something I haven't done and never will. I will be dead a millenium from now. Shalek: KATE! You know I'm telling the truth! The Doctor told me all. Your hostility! You may have saved Earth many times, but also killed many aliens that you shouldn't of. Kate: So what are you suggesting, huh? Leaving all down to the gouverment? Are you so gullible to think they'll handle it any better? Shalek: They won't handle it better, and I know that for a fact. I've seen Area 51. They are worse than you. Kate: THEN WHERE ARE YOU GETTING WITH THIS? It's Unit or the gouverment, and you just admitted they're worse than us. I don't see your point. Shalek: I'm not saying there should be no Unit. I'm saying Unit should handle things differently. Ichigo: Hmmm.... Ichigo stands up. Ichigo: I want to join Unit. Kate: Huh? Ichigo: And I wanna do things...the Doctor's way. Kate: Grrr... Doctor: Kate, you very well know the Doctor would agree with us. Magnus: You are just his companions, not part of his brain! You can't tell us what he would do. Shalek: Yes I can. Because I know very well. And heck, you don't need to know VERY well at all to know that he would chose not to kill. Zindagor: That's sweet and all, but my problem is still here. And you know what....I'm sick of talking. Zindagor uses his tentacles to electrocute Shalek. Shalek: AAAAAAAAGHH! Kate: SHALEK! Kate and the Unit soldiers shoot down Zindagor, killing him. Ichigo: Are you serious? Did all this discussion bring nothing new into you? You solved the problem...the same way your descendants will solve it a millenium from now. Kate: I don't have time for you now. We need an analysis of Shalek. Doctor Magnus! Magnus: I'm on it! Meanwhile on Castela, Tetra just ran out the window with food in her hands. Tetra: YES! Raid compl.....com.......com....comm.....com......com....ple......t..... Saveer: Miss Tetra? Tetra falls to the ground. A yellow light comes out of her brain and vanishes. Her body breaks into pieces. Robotic pieces. Gahan: W.....what? On Earth: Magnus: I've got worrying news. Ichigo: What is it? Magnus: ... Shalek is a robot as well. Kate: WHAT?! HIM TOO? Ichigo: So...the Doctor and the Shalek that I've met..the ones that saved me from Zindagor....aren't the real them? Kate: What is going on? A yellow light comes out from Shalek's brain that vanishes. His body then breaks into robotic pieces. Ichigo: .... Kate: The Doctor and Shalek's location is unkown. Those were fakes. Kate punches a table. Kate: WE WERE TRICKED! Ichigo: But then....Where are the real Doctor and Shalek? 'TO' 'BE' 'CONTINUED!'